1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to protective housings for standard household electrical outlet receptacles, specifically to protective housings that reduce possibility of electrical shock to small children. More specifically to protective housings which function as a retainer for electrical plug when electrical outlet is in use and electrical outlet cover when electrical outlet is not in use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Protecting infants and small children from hazards associated with household electrical outlet receptacles has been and continues to be a problem for many parents. Attempts have been made to solve this problem by providing a device to function as a retainer for electrical plug when outlet is in use and outlet cover when outlet is not in use. However, these past devices fail to provide the necessity of convenience for the user. Examples of such inconveniences are as follows:
Lopez U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,817, Barbic, U.S. Pat. No. 4,424,407, each show an electrical outlet safety cover that requires a tool to remove and replace the outlet safety cover when an electrical plug is connected or disconnected from an outlet.
Chrones, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,078, shows an outlet safety cover that requires the user to remove and discard existing electrical receptacle faceplate in order to install device.
Heverly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,603,932, shows an outlet safety cover that is difficult to remove and replace when an electrical plug is connected or disconnected from an outlet.
Thus, the prior art fails to disclose an outlet safety cover that is convenient to assemble and convenient to remove and replace when required.